Nick Wilde
Nicholas Piberius "Nick" Wilde is a fast-talking fox and the deuteragonist of Disney's 55th full length animated feature film, Zootopia. He is voiced by Jason Bateman as an adult and Kath Soucie as a child. Appearance Nick is a fox with a trim build. He's covered in red fur with a cream underbelly up to his muzzle. He has dark auburn fur on his feet, his hands, the tips of his ears, and at the tip of his tail. He has green eyes and a dark purple nose. Nick's wardrobe consists of a light green Hawaiian shirt, a dark indigo necktie with red-and-blue stripes, and a pair of brownish-gray pants. While helping Judy during her investigation, he wears a junior ZPD badge sticker over the pocket of his shirt, originally a gift from Judy for Finnick before the latter humorously passed it onto Nick. The sticker is removed after Judy's press conference when Nick feels betrayed by her. After Nick graduated into a police officer, his fox-size uniform is navy blue with sleeves, a high collar and pants with a gold aiguillette and the ZPD insignia on his shoulders, along with having a black tie and a utility belt filled with various paraphernalia. He's also shown wearing police sunglasses. Personality Nick is generally charismatic, sociable, wise-cracking, and highly intelligent. A shifty, sly, mischievous and cunning fox, traits supposedly common to all foxes, Nick is easygoing and slick, easily conning and tricking others through his charm and friendly demeanor. He always has a sly smile on his face and seems unfazed throughout most of the events. Due to his troubled history, Nick grew to be cynical, devious, and prejudiced himself. Unlike Judy, he viewed the world of Zootopia as an abysmal place, where dreams are nothing more than far-off fantasies, and those who strive to become something more than they're stereotyped to be are simply wasting their time and energy. Nevertheless, he kept a somewhat positive aura by embracing and exploring his strong points, which were his wit, intelligence, and ability to con practically all of whom he came across. Furthermore, his past resulted in the fox no longer caring for the opinions of other mammals, no matter how cruel, giving him a sense of strength and independence. These traits would ultimately play a crucial role in solving Zootopia's deadliest conspiracy, and would lead Nick to understanding that, despite the world's viewpoints, it is possible to become something more than you're stereotyped to be. Though he appeared to be uncaring to those around him, Nick was also sympathetic towards those who experience prejudice, as he did in the past. Witnessing, firsthand, the trials and tribulations that Judy Hopps was wrongfully forced to endure while fighting to prove her worth on the police force, Nick became a firm supporter to the bunny, subsequently proving himself to be quite fearless and protective, when it comes to those he care about. However, Nick is also quite resentful towards those he held a personal trust towards, particularly the ones he personally believed to have accepted him. Said anger was present when Judy publicly stated the feral disease to be due the predator's biology, which caused Nick to feel betrayed towards their apparent friendship when she had essentially reinforced prejudice of predators, foxes included. However, Nick's admiration and love for Judy would also act as his weakness, bringing about his vulnerability, once more, and rendering him capable of becoming strongly affected by the viewpoints of someone else. Even so, his laid-back nature makes him a quick forgiver, as his care for others ultimately overrides his occasional bitterness. Backstory As a child residing in Zootopia with his mother, Nick had a dream of joining the local Junior Ranger Scouts, for the goal of receiving genuine acceptance. Though he appeared to have been welcomed by the fellow young members, this was not truly the case. Upon "initiation", Nick was ridiculed, bullied, made fun of and muzzled by the other scouts, as a result of being a fox (and the only predator present), which are considered amongst the most untrustworthy and vile species of mammals in Zootopia. After running outside to escape his tormentors, Nick broke down in tears, developing a triggering fear of muzzles and dislike towards prey mammals. From that moment forward, Nick vowed to never expose his true vulnerability to others, resulting in the fox presenting himself as stoic and unreachable. He additionally decided that, if the world viewed foxes as nothing more than sly scoundrels, he should not only accept it, but embrace it, subsequently doing so by becoming a successful con-man. Nick appears to be well-off by the start of the film, having made $200 a day since the age of 12, and often working alongside and splitting the day's earnings with his quick-tempered partner and fellow fox, Finnick. Film Role On an average day, Nick and Finnick were in the midst of their latest scheme. He is first seen snooping about Savanna Central, and eventually entering Jumbeaux's Café, unknowingly being tailed by Officer Judy Hopps, a rookie of the Zootopia Police Department, as she believes Nick, being a fox, is up to no good. Inside the café, Nick is denied service due to his species, though Nick claims he means no harm, and is simply looking to buy a jumbo pop ice-cicleas a birthday present for his son (Finnick, disguised as a toddler). Jerry refuses again, prompting Judy to intervene. She does so by threatening to shut down Jerry's establishment for health code violations, and out of fear, Jerry complies with Judy's demands by allowing Nick to buy the pop. With his luck running strongly, Nick furthers his scheme by claiming to have left his wallet at home, prompting Judy to pay out of sympathy. Nick then thanks Judy for her services, before he and Finnick leave the scene. They head to Sahara Square to further their plot, which is revealed to be an elaborate scheme in which he and Finnick melt down the jumbo pop to create dozens of miniature pops (Pawpsicles), selling them to lemmings at less than the original price, and recycling the popsicles' sticks to sell to mice for construction in Little Rodentia. After the work for the day is complete, Nick and Finnick split the profits and part ways, just before Judy reveals to have witnessed their entire scheme unfold, feeling foolish for having fell for Nick's trickery. Out of anger, Judy threatens to arrest Nick, but the fox retorts by claiming he's done nothing illegal, having all of the required permits and paperwork in check to allow such schemes to take place. He subsequently berates Judy on her failure as a police officer, and giving her the "reality check" that Zootopia is a not a place where anyone can be anything, but a place where you are who you are. These words strike Judy, and the following day, she becomes determined to prove herself, as her boss, Chief Bogo, also has negative feelings towards a bunny cop. She receives the opportunity when she volunteers to help solve the missing mammals case of Emmitt Otterton, though Bogo only allows her 48 hours to do so, or face resignation. After investigating, Judy finds that Nick had ties to Otterton, and labels him as a witness. She finds both Nick and Finnick in the midst of another scam, and asks information on Otterton's whereabouts, being that Nick sold him a pawpsicle shortly before his disappearance. When Nick refuses to help, Judy threatens to arrest the former for felony tax evasion, which she hustles him into admitting to have committed, using her carrot pen with a voice recording function to do so. With his luck run out, Nick unwillingly joins Judy's mission, hoping to retrieve and dispose of the carrot recorder once their job is complete. Nick takes Judy to the Mystic Springs Oasis, a naturalist club, where its owner, Yax, aids them by giving the license plate of the car Otterton was last seen in. Nick then asks for the carrot recorder, believing his role to be fulfilled, but Judy realizes that she cannot run a plate, as she is not yet in Zootopia's system, forcing Nick to do it for her. Nick takes Judy to the DMV, where Flash the Sloth, being a sloth, takes the entire rest of the day to run the plate, as according to plan for Nick. Judy chides Nick on his actions, but the fox merely admits that the idea of her failing is something he relishes in. When they find the car in Tundratown to be fenced off, Nick comments that Judy must back down as she doesn't have a police warrant to enter the premises, meaning their partnership is over. However, Judy once again tricks Nick by throwing the recorder over the fence, making him rush to get it, thus violating trespassing laws and forcing him into another corner of blackmail. Judy digs under the fence as fast as Wilde can climb, and the two begin searching through the car. Nick soon realizes that the car belongs to Mr. Big, the most feared crime boss in Tundratown, who has a price on his head for a business transaction gone wrong. Nick attempts to escape, only to find himself and Judy captured by Mr. Big's henchmen. They are taken to the crime boss' mansion, where Judy interrogates the arctic shrew, accusing him of being a suspect in Mr. Otterton's disappearance. In response to this and Nick, Mr. Big orders to have the two frozen to death, only to have a change in heart when his daughter, Fru Fru, arrives and explains that Judy saved her life earlier. Mr. Big allows the two to live, and invites them to Fru Fru's wedding as honored guests. There, Mr. Big gives information on Otterton's disappearance, advising that Nick and Judy travel to the Rainforest District, to question Mr. Manchas, the last person to have seen Otterton alive. Nick and Judy talk to Manchas about what happened to Otterton. Manchas goes savage and attacks the two of them. The jaguar is about to kill Nick, but Judy handcuffs him to a tree. Manchas mysteriously disappears. The police arrive and Chief Bogo, not believing Judy's story, demands her badge. Nick defends her and asks Bogo for another chance, which he gives our heroine. Nick and Judy take their leave on a gondola, where Judy thanks Nick for his compassion. Nick then takes to time to explain his rough childhood, his sympathy towards the oppressed, and the reasoning behind his conning lifestyle. He immediately regrets doing this, as he broke his vow to keep his vulnerability under wraps, and makes an attempt to change the subject. Judy merely comforts him on the matter, thanking him for sharing his story. Nick doesn't acknowledge her words, as he suddenly gets the idea to uncover what happened to Manchas by using the city's camera systems, which are plugged into just about every area in each district, with Judy having the connections in City Hall that allows her to accomplish this. Later that morning, they visit Bellwether, the assistant to Mayor Lionheart, who grants them access to the city's traffic cams. They find that Manchas was captured by wolves (the "Night Howlers"), and Nick cunningly tracks their path through hidden roads to an abandoned hospital outside of town called Cliffside. Judy, impressed by Nick's actions, congratulates the fox, and notes that he has the potential of being a valuable addition to the ZPD, though he brushes this off. Once the two head out, they eventually find an asylum heavily guarded by wolves, and filled with imprisoned predators who have fallen under the "savage" infection. The operation seems to be run by Mayor Lionheart, who Nick and Judy eavesdrop on, learning that he wants to keep the imprisoned predators a secret to prevent public panic, and by extension, protect his job. When discovered, Nick and Judy escape, and report their findings to Bogo, who arrives with his force and arrests Mayor Lionheart. Following these events, Judy is hailed a hero, and a press conference is held in regards to the situation. Nick advises a nervous Judy to remain calm, and moments before it's time for her to speak to the press, Judy offers Nick a position on the police force as her partner. Nick, touched that someone sees something beyond his species, takes it into consideration, and proudly looks on as she speaks about her latest victory. When asked why the predators have gone savage, however, Judy, at a loss for answers, suggests that it may have something to do with "biology", which is taken as a serious sign that predators are reverting back to their ruthlessly primitive, an aggressive ways. Nick takes extreme offense by this, feeling Judy has done nothing but labeled all predators as "savages" which, in technicality, she did. While being confronted on the matter, Judy starts to feel threatened, and actually makes reach for her fox repellent, confirming that she, too, sees Nick as a potential savage, much like the rest of the world. A betrayed Nick then leaves the department, declining Judy's offer to join the force. Following these events, Nick returns to his normal life, reuniting with Finnick and finding himself lounging about in solitude in his spare time. Suddenly, Judy returns and with a breakthrough in the case, needing Nick's help to solve it and save the city. Nick declines, which prompts Judy to confess how foolish she's been, and how regretful she is for causing so much trouble while, most importantly, hurting Nick in the process. Knowing her words are genuine, Nick forgives Judy, teasingly recording her confession on her carrot recorder, which he held onto. The two then make their leave and track down Duke Weaselton for information. Duke stole flowers on Judy's second day in the city, and those flowers were linked to what causes animals to go savage. When Duke refuses to cooperate, the pair bring him before Mr. Big, who threatens to ice him unless he told them what they wanted to know. Duke reveals that the flowers were sold to a ram named Doug, who owns a lab hidden in the underground subway tunnels. Nick and Judy find Doug, and learn that the flowers have been used to create a serum that, when injected, will turn predators savage. Judy hijacks the lab (which is on a still-functional train) and tries to take the evidence to Bogo. Doug and other rams attack, but though they are defeated, the train is derailed and destroyed. Nick, fortunately, reveals to have saved the evidence containing the dart gun and its night howler toxin ammo, and the two make way to Bogo through the history museum. There, they encounter Bellwether, who is revealed to be the true mastermind behind the villainous operation. She sends her minions to capture Nick and Judy, and though they make a break for it, Judy is injured in the process. Nick refuses to leave her, and tries to carry her to safety, only to be thrown into a pit-like exhibit by Bellwether's goons. There, Bellwether shoots Nick with the savage serum so that he would become feral and kill the injured Judy. Bellwether subsequently calls Bogo to make it all look like another accident, but both Judy and Nick reveal to have got the best of Bellwether, as the bullet was actually just a blueberry. With Bellwether's confession recorded on the carrot pen, Bogo and his force arrive and arrest her. In the end, Judy is reinstated as a member of the Zootopia Police Department. Nick, with a change of heart towards his life, joins as well, as her partner. A ceremony is held, where Judy badges Nick herself, and the two begin their duties immediately afterwards. The epilogue shows that Nick has become a welcomed member of the force, and even a liked companion of Chief Bogo, who gives both Nick and Judy the task of tracking down a street racer, who ironically reveals himself to be Flash, much to Nick's surprise and amusement. Flash tries to emotionally appeal to Nick for forgiveness, but Nick is more eager to assign a legal penalty. During the end credits, Nick joins Judy and several other Zootopia citizens in attending a concert starring pop star Gazelle. Similar Heroes *Aladdin (Disney's Aladdin) *Albert Stark (A Million Ways To Die In The West) *Alejandro (Total Drama) *Ash Williams (Evil Dead franchise) *Batman (DC Comic) *Dimitri (Anastasia) *Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Shrek (Shrek) *Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Cinematic Universe) (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Marshall Lee (Adventure Time) *Fix-It Felix Jr. (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Flynn Rider (Disney's Tangled) *Gru (Despicable Me) *Han Solo (Star Wars) *Oscar (Shark Tale) *Tony DiNozzo (NCIS) *Thomas Magnum (Magnum P.I) *John McClane (Die Hard Franchise) *Axel Foley (Beverly Hills Cop franchise) *Martin Riggs (Lethal Weapon franchise) *Star-Lord (Marvel Cinematic Universe) (Guardians Of The Galaxy) *The Grinch (How The Grinch Stole Christmas) *The Hunter (King Leonardo) *Jack Landors (Power Rangers S.P.D.) *Manjimutt (Yo-Kai Watch) *RJ the Raccoon (Over the Hedge) *Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood) *Soldier (Team Fortress 2) *Surly (The Nut Job) *Templeton "Faceman" Peck (The A-Team) *Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) *Yamcha (Dragon Ball) *Sinbad *Luigi (Mario) Trivia *Nick Wilde is similar to The Grinch: **Both started out as bad, tricky and sly guys. **Both become friends with the heroines (The Grinch to Cindy Lou, Nick to Judy). **Both had dark memories, which is why they're being so mean and never trust the people they hate. **Both realize that they were wrong about the heroines since they're not like one of them. **Both feel betrayed by the heroines after what they say about them or bring back the memories of their past, which made them upset (The Grinch was upset, because his childhood bully made him remember the Christmas shave he gave him from the past and Augustus proposed to Martha May Whovier, Nick felt ashamed and hurt by Judy's word by saying that predators are naturally savage, unlike prey such as bunnies). **Both care about the heroines than themselves. **Both save the heroines from danger. **Both redeemed themselves by becoming heroes. **Both become friends with the heroines at the end. *Nick Wilde is Disney's first anthropomorphic fox since Robin Hood and Br'er Fox. *In the early script of Zootopia, Nick was meant to be the lead character instead of Judy. Shedding some light on his rough childhood where young predators were forced to wear tame collars. Gallery Zootopia teaser trip.png|Nick trips Judy. Zootopia_Nick's_Popsicles.png|"Get your pawpsicles here!" Judy Hopps meets Nick Wilde.jpg|"Everybody comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they wanna be. Well, ya can't! You can only be what you are. Sly fox, dumb bunny." Unless you can help me solve this case.png|Judy convincing a reluctant Nick to help her solve the Otterton case. Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_9.png|"Hey, Flash! Wanna here a joke? Whaddya call a three-humped camel? PREGNANT!" Zootopia_So_Fluffy.jpg|"So fluffy." (Judy: You can't just touch a sheep's wool!) "Feels like cotton candy." Nick_Wilde_as_a_child.jpeg|Nick as a child Zootopia-21.png|Nick explains to Judy his tragic past of being rejected by the young scout troop just because he was a fox and the only predator. It's_Okay_Carrots.jpg|"It's okay, Carrots. You can erase it...in 48 hours." Nick forgives Judy.png|"Oh, you bunnies are so emotional." Zootopia Boom.png|Nick and Judy exposing Bellwether as the culprit. Zootopia Officers Nick and Judy.jpg|Nick as Judy's rookie partner Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Con artist Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Male Damsels Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Genius Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Victims Category:Forgivers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Detectives Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Monster Tamers Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Cops Category:Serious Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Hope Bringer Category:In love heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Ferals Category:Outright Heroes Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Famous Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Law Enforcers Category:False Protagonist Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Casanova Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Pure of heart Category:Vigilante Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Non-Action